


The One True Pair

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dreams, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a rather unsettling dream. Fortunately, that's all it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One True Pair

Harry rolled over in bed, a smile upon his face. He’d had the most pleasant of dreams. Only brief flashes remained in his mind, but he thought if he just kept his eyes squeezed shut, he could still remember the feeling of the pale blond hair between his fingers, kissing those pink, full lips, walking hand in hand with his beautiful, elegant lover.

“Harry.”

Harry groaned. No, no, voices meant waking up and being productive for the day, but he could dream…

“I made sausage.”

Harry squinted an eye open. Without his glasses, he could just make out the black hair of his hus –

“Fuck!” Harry said, shooting up in bed. He scrambled to find his glasses on the bedside table. Yes, yes, there was his husband, his beloved husband, just as he should be. “Severus. It’s you.”

Severus arched a brow. “Were you expecting somebody else in our bedroom?”

“No,” Harry said, shaking his head. “No, of course not.”

“Well, breakfast is on the table,” Severus said. “Remember we planned to head to Diagon Alley by noon.”

“Right, I remember,” Harry said. He shook his head again. “Sorry. I’ll be down in a minute. Just need to get my head on straight.”

“If it takes any longer than it usually does, I shall have eaten all the sausage. You have been warned,” Severus said, but he kissed the top of Harry’s head. “I’ll see to the tea.”

Once Severus was gone, Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Merlin, that was certainly one way to mess with his head. 

Here he was, a perfectly happy married man desperately in love with Severus Snape, and yet he dreamed of being in a relationship with Draco bloody Malfoy.

“I wonder if Severus would object to my adding some whiskey to that tea,” Harry murmured, and forced himself out of bed.

~*~

“That must have been quite the dream,” Severus said, drawing his cloak over his shoulders.

“Huh?” Harry asked. His mind was still wrapped up with the fuzzy but unsettling memory of Malfoy casting shy smiles his way. “Oh, yeah. I barely remember it, to be honest.”

Severus frowned. “If you don’t wish to speak about it, you need only to say so.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I can tell when you’re lying,” Severus said. “Although why you’d choose to lie about something as ridiculous as a dream is beyond me.”

Harry felt his cheeks burn. Severus was right; it _was_ stupid. But the truth was, he was still somewhat in shock that on some level, his subconscious decided that he would enjoy being with _Malfoy_ of all people. He didn’t know what to make of that, other than he apparently went completely mental when he was asleep. Draco Malfoy. _Honestly._

There was also the fact that Severus could be remarkably possessive, and Harry couldn’t help but wonder how he’d react to hearing Harry was having dreams of another man. He could still remember that time Severus sulked for a week because Oliver Wood, who very fairly didn’t realise Harry and Severus were dating since it had been all of two weeks, asked him out. Harry still cringed remembering that row.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said. “It’s just a bit… embarrassing.”

“Embarrassing,” Severus repeated. “Harry, I’ve seen you in a green g-string with a pouch for your cock so it resembled a snake. Literally, there were googly eyes and a felt forked tongue _on your cock_ , and you think a _dream_ , of which you have no conscious control, is embarrassing.”

Harry smiled fondly. “Ahh, the trouser snake! You know, I haven’t seen that ever since we moved. Wonder where it disappeared to.”

“A mystery for the ages,” Severus drawled, and Harry lightly punched his arm.

“You’re not fooling anyone. I know you like it when I speak Parseltongue,” Harry said.

“Yes, but not when you’re waving your prick in time with your speech,” Severus said, but his lips were curved like they always did when he was trying desperately to retain his dignity and not laugh at Harry’s antics.

“Liar,” Harry said, and drew Severus into his arms. “You know I love you, right?”

“Of course I do,” Severus said, sounding vaguely affronted. “As if you’d allow there to be any doubt.”

“True enough,” Harry said. After pulling Severus in for a deep kiss, he reached for the jar where they kept the Floo powder. “Well, shall we?”

Severus took Harry’s hand. “To Diagon Alley.”

~*~

Harry smiled as he watched Severus confer with Madam Slug. His face was set, determined, and although he was speaking too quietly for Harry to hear, it was obvious the conversation was growing heated. Harry almost pitied Madam Slug. Severus had told Harry he was in need of some rare ingredients and he was well aware the owners of Slug & Jiggers would attempt to have him surrender his life’s savings to obtain them. What’s more, he was in the mood for a challenge.

Harry chuckled. Really, Madam Slug should have known better by now.

Figuring they would be here for a while, Harry turned his attention to an elaborate display of peacock feathers. He flushed, remembering the one time Severus had brought one home for a reason entirely unrelated to any potions…

“Potter.”

Harry glanced up and immediately wished he’d taken Severus up on his offer to stop at Quality Quidditch Supplies instead of waiting for him to make his purchases. “Malfoy. I trust you’re doing well.”

“Indeed,” Malfoy said. “Here with Severus?”

Harry nodded towards where Severus and Madam Jigger were still arguing. “He’s up front. I think they’re settling on prices for unicorn horn and maca root now.”

“Unicorn horn and maca root, interesting,” Malfoy said, his eyebrows raised. “Very interesting.”

Harry made a mental note to ask Severus what was actually so interesting about those two ingredients. Malfoy did actually appear to be intrigued by Harry’s reply.

“Well, I’ll have to say hello,” Malfoy continued. 

“Yeah,” Harry said. 

Merlin, his heart was pounding. This was entirely ridiculous. If Harry hadn’t had that ridiculous dream, he wouldn’t even be giving Malfoy a second thought. 

_Or would you?_

Objectively, Harry could admit that Malfoy was a very handsome man. He’d matured, as they all had, after the war. Every time he and Harry had crossed paths, he’d been polite, and Harry could understand why _Witch Weekly_ had named him Most Charming Wizard for three years running. When Malfoy had visited Severus, Harry had even had several interesting conversations with him about current events and magical theory. He had a sharp wit and was clearly very intelligent. 

Harry could see how, possibly, in another universe, perhaps the one he dreamed of the night before, he and Draco could have been well suited for each other. They were in the same year at Hogwarts, had been the same age as they went through a traumatic war. They had both known fear and heartache. 

Besides, Merlin knew Harry had a thing for Slytherins. 

“You’re staring, Potter. Do I have something on my face?”

Harry shook his head. Then, glancing back up at Severus, who was now removing a handful of coins from his pocket, he smiled.

Malfoy was handsome, yes. And perhaps, given his and Severus’ friendship, in time he and Harry would also grow to become friends.

But, at least in this universe, that’s all they ever would be. 

Harry looked at Malfoy and saw a peer. But when he looked at Severus, he saw their past and their future. He saw their first dates and first kisses. He saw their long nights together and the intense arguments they had overcome. He saw the bravest man he ever knew, whom he loved for his strength, intelligence, and passion. 

He saw the only man who, in the wake of day, Harry could ever possibly want.

“No, sorry,” Harry said. “Spaced out a bit. It’s been an interesting day.”

Severus came over to join them at that moment, and Harry immediately kissed his cheek and wrapped his arm around his waist, wanting very much to be as close to him as possible. Severus looked at him, slightly puzzled; they were not usually particularly demonstrative in public. Still, he didn’t protest, just as Harry knew he wouldn’t.

“Draco,” Severus said. “It’s been some time.”

“It has,” Malfoy said. “I had just been thinking I owed you a visit. Have you heard about Pansy?”

As Severus and Malfoy caught up, Harry leaned his head against Severus’ shoulder, enjoying the feeling of Severus’ thumb discreetly tracing an indistinct pattern on Harry’s side. The dream had been a shock, to be sure. Harry had known all along he was only in love with Severus, but now, seeing both his husband and his dream lover together, he realised how absolutely ludicrous his alarm had been.

Merlin, to even question for a _second_ whether his dream meant he secretly wanted Draco Malfoy. 

Ridiculous.

~*~

“Would you like to tell me why you jumped and turned as white as a ghost as soon as Draco Malfoy entered the shop?”

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose. “How did you even notice that? You were busy haggling with Madam Slug.”

“I trained myself long ago to always keep you in my line of sight, regardless of what else I may be doing,” Severus said. “It seemed safest for all involved.”

Harry laughed. “Perhaps.” He groaned. “This is so stupid though. You’ll laugh.”

Severus removed his cloak and sat down in his favourite armchair by the fire. “Can’t be any stupider than you stealing a flying car when you missed your train to Hogwarts.”

“That was more than two decades ago!” Harry exclaimed. 

“And yet Minerva wrote me just last week that it was still out and about, terrorising anybody who dares come too close to the Forbidden Forest.”

“Well, they shouldn’t be over there anyway,” Harry said. “It’s very dangerous.”

Severus snorted. “You’re stalling.”

“Fine,” Harry said. He heaved a deep sigh. “Last night I had a dream I was in a relationship with Draco Malfoy, and it just messed with my head a bit.”

Severus raised his eyebrows. “ _That_ was your deep dark secret?”

Harry blinked. “You don’t care at all?”

“Harry, it was a dream,” Severus said. “I would be a bit of a hypocrite if I was angry with you for having a romantic dream about somebody other than me.”

“Really?” Harry asked, curious. “Who?”

Severus glanced down at his hands. “Gildr Lokha,” he mumbled.

“Sorry?” Harry asked, a grin spreading across his face. “Who?”

“Gilderoy Lockhart,” Severus said, exasperated. 

“No way!” Harry shouted. “That’s brilliant.”

“I assure you, it was nothing of the sort,” Severus said primly. “I was appropriately horrified the moment I woke up.” 

“But in the dream…”

“In the dream, it was a beautifully romantic picnic by a stream.”

Harry frowned. “You hate picnics. You complain that the grass itches and bugs get in the food.”

“Three facts you should never forget,” Severus said. He held out his arms, inviting Harry to sit on his lap. “That’s the thing about dreams, Harry. I know you’ve had some very real dreams in your past, but not all of them are like that. Some are pure madness, things that would never happen in real life in a million years. It’s simply your brain relieving itself of a day’s work.” He paused. “Of course, that should mean you never dream…”

Harry laughed into Severus’ shoulder. “Bastard.”

“Yours,” Severus agreed. “Now, were you truly afraid to tell me this?”

“Not _afraid_ ,” Harry said. “I just know you can be a bit possessive, and I didn’t want you to think I was about to go running off with Malfoy.”

“I am a possessive man, yes,” Severus said. “And perhaps, if this had been ten years ago when we first began our relationship, I would be troubled. But we’re so much more, Harry, than some fleeting, mad dream. You must know that if there is one thing on this earth I’m certain of, it’s you.” He paused. “That actually reminds me of why I wished to go to Diagon Alley in the first place.”

“Oh, right,” Harry said. “I wanted to ask. Malfoy was really interested in what you were buying.”

“I imagine he was,” Severus said dryly. He brushed back Harry’s fringe and lightly traced his scar before brushing his lips over it. Harry closed his eyes, leaning into the gentle touch. “The two are the main ingredients in male fertility potions.”

Harry’s eyes shot open. “Fertility… fertility potions?”

Severus nodded. “This isn’t to pressure you in the slightest. It’s only we’ve been speaking of expanding our family, and I thought it would be wise to have the bulk of the materials on hand should we decide to move forward.”

“When you say ‘the bulk of,’ you mean all, don’t you?” Harry asked.

Severus chuckled. “You know me well.” He caressed Harry’s cheek. “What do you think?”

“I think I’m glad you bought all the ingredients, because I’m thinking we should get started on it as soon as possible. How long will it take you to brew the potion?”

“It needs to simmer for two days,” Severus said. 

“Perfect,” Harry said, and captured Severus’ mouth in a fierce kiss. “You give me so much,” he whispered. 

“Likewise,” Severus said, working his lips down Harry’s neck. “My Harry.”

“Mmm, so you _are_ still possessive after all,” Harry said, working to unbutton Severus’ robes. 

“When the need arises,” Severus said, tugging Harry’s jumper over his head.

“You already have me,” Harry pointed out. “Half-naked in your arms. You can’t think Draco is going to swoop in and take me now.”

Severus smirked. “Draco wouldn’t stand a chance if he tried. “

“What, would you hex him?” Harry asked, amused.

“I wouldn’t need to,” Severus said. “Draco wouldn’t be able to handle you. You need somebody with more stamina. More… passion.”

“That’s you,” Harry murmured, leaning in to kiss him once again. “My very passionate husband.”

“Mmm.” Gripping Harry tight, Severus moved them until they were both lying on the floor. Severus slid Potter’s y-fronts down, lightly stroking his hard prick. “I’ve heard no complaints.”

“That’s because I have none to place,” Harry said, arching into Severus’ touch. 

“Perfect,” Severus whispered.

Harry wasn’t sure if Severus was answering him or describing their position at that very moment, because, yes, everything was quite perfect at this very moment. He could feel Severus’ love with every touch, every kiss. And when he looked up at Severus, he could tell that Severus knew he was loved just as deeply as he himself loved.

They had come so far, the two of them. From adversaries to acquaintances to something _more_ , to lovers and husbands and now, should all go well, to parents who would bring new life into the world. 

It was the most powerful feeling in the world. 

Their lovemaking tonight was slow, tender, almost reverent. Harry tried to keep his eyes open for as long as possible, intent on memorising this moment, this precious moment with his Severus. That way, the next time he was an utter fool and allowed something as stupid as dream to doubt his relationship, even for a heartbeat, he could recall this. 

_My heart_ , Harry thought as he surrendered, allowing his climax to take over. _My one true heart._

Severus shot his own release only a moment later, softly calling out Harry’s name as he did so. His breath coming in heavy gasps, he brushed his lips over Harry’s before carefully pulling out. One lazy wave of his hand and the stickiness between them disappeared. 

“Satisfied?” Severus asked, drawing close to Harry.

“Very much so,” Harry said. He pushed back Severus’ dark, sweaty hair and kissed the tip of his nose. “How lucky are we? All the different ways fate could have pushed us, all the different people we could have ended up with… and we fell for each other. And it worked.”

“Indeed,” Severus said. “Although I can imagine any number of potential suitors lining up for you, I fear in any other universe I would have ended up dead or alone. I believe that makes me something far more than ‘lucky.’”

“Don’t say that,” Harry said. “There are plenty of men you could have ended up with… only if I were dead or straight, of course. I would stake claim to you in any world where that was not the case.”

Severus snorted. “Oh? Like who?”

“Oh, I dunno,” Harry said. “Lupin. Malfoy senior. Malfoy _junior_. My godfather.”

Severus pulled a face. “We were having such a lovely moment, and now you’ve gone and spoiled it. Of all the vile…”

Harry silenced him with a kiss. “I’m sorry. Remember, we were only talking about in some other universe. Some other ghastly, terrible, inconsequential universe that doesn’t exist and never will.” He reached for Severus’ hand and held it against his heart. “In this universe, in the only universe that matters, I simply can’t imagine anybody else on this earth I’d could ever be with.”

“Likewise,” Severus said, squeezing Harry’s hand. “And against all odds, we somehow ended up together. Happy. About to embark on our next great adventure with a child.” He kissed Harry softly on the mouth, and it felt like a blessing. “For all that to happen… I’d almost be tempted to call us the one true pair.”

Harry blinked. “That’s rather… soppy of you.”

“Blame it on the afterglow,” Severus muttered, and buried his head in the crook of Harry’s shoulder. “Which makes it entirely your fault.”

“I’ll take the blame,” Harry said, stroking Severus’ hair. “Gladly.”

“See that you do.” Severus yawned. “Perhaps a brief rest before I begin brewing.”

“Here on the floor?” Harry asked.

“Wherever you are,” Severus said, and wrapped his arms more tightly around Harry.

Harry smiled and pressed his lips to the top of Severus’ head. 

_Yes._

That sounded perfect.


End file.
